Hidden Secret
by addictiveKokain
Summary: Keduanya memiliki rahasia yang tak ingin diucap. Salah satunya yaitu Kyungsoo, Ia lelah hidup. Butuh berapa lama Ia harus menunggu agar hidupnya berakhir? Jongin mengelak hal itu terjadi, memaksa Kyungsoo agar terus bertahan hidup. [kaisoo fic; dldr]
1. PROLOG

_**PROLOG**_  
Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada hari ini. Hawa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, pita suaranya tercekat, kedua matanya tak mampu berkedip, air matanya sudah mengering sedaritadi matanya memandang.

Rumahnya dilahap oleh api yang mengamuk bak badai, petugas-petugas mengenakan pakaian tahan api dengan warna serupa, berbondong-bondong menyemprotkan air dari dalam tangki truk pemadam kebakaran.

Pemuda itu baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, ia merasakan terakhir kalinya kehangatan dari ayah-ibunya pagi tadi.

Salah satu kapten pemadam itu berusaha menenangkannya, dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tanpa menunggu lontaran pertanyaan dari pemuda kecil itu.

Ayah sedang membaca, Ibu sedang berkebun. Tanpa sadar ada aliran listrik yang konslet dan api sudah merambat. Begitulah kesimpulan yang dijelaskan oleh si kapten.

"Ayah.. Ibu..." Tuturnya pelan.

Iris hitamnya menangkap dua bungkusan seukuran manusia, tergotong oleh beberapa petugas pemadam. Tungkai kecilnya itu berlari kearah mayat orang tuanya.

Tak ada lagi yang menyayanginya, tak ada lagi yang menjawab salamnya setiap pulang dan berangkat sekolah, tak ada yang mau menampungnya. Ia tahu betul soal itu.

Keluarga dari ayahnya, ibunya, tak ada yang benar.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Presented by addictiveKokain**

.

Jongin x Kyungsoo

.

.

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_  
"Dasar bocah bodoh! Mana uangnya!?"

Pipi anak itu seketika memar, bibirnya tak mampu membuka, ia hanya menundukan wajahnya. "Susah payah aku membesarkanmu, tapi ini hasil yang aku dapatkan selama ini?! Dasar tidak berguna!"

Pipi kanannya yang kena imbas sebelumnya, berganti tempat di sebelah kiri. Anak itu hanya berkata, "maaf." Dengan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Sana pergi! Melihat mukamu membuat aku muak!"

Tanpa memberikan jawaban, dipersilahkan dirinya untuk pergi, sudah terasa seperti melewati neraka. Hatinya lega. Setidaknya ia tak menghabiskan bermenit-menit untuk sekedar disiksa.

Tangan kotornya menutup knop pintu rumah, ia melepaskan seragam kumal dan lusuh itu, berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumahan yang sudah tersobek di beberapa bagian.

Jongin tertidur diatas matras tipis itu, membiarkan dirinya untuk beristirahat, ia menghirup lengannya sendiri yang bau nya tak dapat dipungkiri. "Astaga, aku lupa kalau aku tidak mandi dari tiga hari lalu." Gumamnya pelan dan tanpa sadar dirinya sudah terlelap dengan perasaan lelah.

* * *

"Paman, aku berangkat." Tuturnya pelan, dan langsung meninggalkan pamannya yang terlelap diatas sofa. Ditemani dengan beberapa botol soju serta rokok-rokok yang menumpuk di asbak.

Kim Jongin, nama asli si pemuda itu. Kini ia hidup bersama paman nya, ia masih menduduki bangku SMA kelas dua, namun hidupnya sangat keras membuatnya mengerti arti hidup yang sesungguhnya. Kehidupannya tak selayak teman-temannya, yang masih bisa menikmati rasa sayang dan disayangi.

Dan semua itu tak berlaku lagi bagi Jongin setelah insiden mematikan itu.

Ia hidup bersama paman dari ayahnya. Manusia yang tak memiliki hati dan senang duniawi dengan menyiksa orang yang lebih lemah untuk memuaskan hasrat nafsunya.

Jongin tak mempermasalahkan itu. Setidaknya ia masih bisa sekolah dengan modal beasiswa ia dapatkan dari saat dirinya menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. Ia bisa saja hidup sendirian dengan mengontrak rumah kecil, tapi si pemuda kuat hati itu masih belum cukup berbiaya untuk membiayai sebuah kontrakan, lagipula Ia sendiri mengkhawatirkan kondisi pamannya itu yang tidak bisa tinggal sendirian.

Sang surya telah menyembulkan rupa dan sinarnya, mengganti hari yang baru setelah membiarkan manusia-manusia di bumi ini terlelap, aktivitas-aktivitas dari berbagai kalangan menyambut iris hitam Jongin. Ia tidak berpikir macam-macam selain untuk belajar giat serta masa depan yang akan menyambutnya nanti.

Walaupun begitu, selama perjalanannya menuju sekolah, Jongin selalu saja membayangkan bagaimana ia masih mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya sampai saat ini. Menikmati indahnya dicintai walaupun hanya di dalam imajinasi. Setidaknya pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut tak pernah menangis, Ibu nya berkata lelaki tidak boleh mudah rapuh, dan dirinya pun memegang prinsip itu.

Walaupun hatinya sangat sakit.

Jongin hanya ingin dicintai.

Tak tersadarkan akibat jatuh dalam imajinasi, kedua kakinya memasuki pekarangan halaman sekolah, berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya yang mulai ramai dengan berbagai percakapan dari mulut ke mulut antar siswa. Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak menimbrung. Dia lebih baik diam di kursi belakang sambil menutup wajahnya yang lelah diatas meja.

"Wow, sobat! Kau bau seperti biasanya!" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya sendiri, menyembulkan kedua matanya untuk melihat sekilas ke arah suara. Oh Sehun.

Sehun selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai teman, tapi tidak bagi lelaki kumal itu. Ia tidak butuh teman hingga ia memiliki uang yang banyak. Namanya pertemanan butuh pengorbanan, bukan?

"Oh." Jawabnya singkat, sekali lagi ia menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam tangannya yang bersilangan diatas meja.

"Eh, aku benar-benar peduli padamu, teman. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu aku memandikanmu?" Sehun menusuk kecil pundak temannya itu dengan telunjuknya.

Jongin tak tahu pasti apa maksud dari Sehun selama ini setiap kali datang padanya. Terkadang ia seperti melakukan perundungan secara halus, tapi di sisi lain bocah albino ini pernah membantunya sesekali, saat itu ada tugas pekerjaan rumah bidang studi matematika. Walaupun Jongin tak meminta sama sekali dari awal.

"Hm." Jongin sama sekali tidak memberikan respon yang bagus, sering kali ia begitu. Suasana hatinya saat ini sedang memburuk akibat perkataan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Jongin, aku serius."

"Aku pun serius."

"Serius apa? Mengabaikanku?"

"Iya."

"Huhu, jahatnya." Lelaki albino itu berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih. Tapi, Sehun sangat paham. Ia tahu Jongin saat ini tengah membutuhkan waktu sendirian, ia pun memutuskan meninggalkannya dan kembali berbincang dengan teman seperkumpulannya.

Jongin masih setia menumpukan kepalanya diatas lengannya diatas meja. Menenangkan pikirannya sejenak, tertidur sebentar agar tidak mengantuk di saat pelajaran Choi _seonsaengnim_.

Dan ia pun tak sadar sedari tadi ada dua buah mata yang menatap prihatin padanya. Ingin mendekatinya. Berpikir keras untuk mencari kalimat permulaan agar tak menyakiti dirinya.

"Jongin..."

"Kenapa sama Jongin?" Salah satu teman tepat dihadapannya langsung membalikan badannya sesaat mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama itu.

"Baek, aku khawatir dengan Jongin." Tutur si pemuda bermata bulat, maniknya masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari pria itu. "Baru kali ini ia terlihat seperti itu."

"Mungkin dia sedang banyak pikiran dan tidak ingin diganggu?" Baekhyun mengendikan kedua bahunya, membuat alasan klise yang umumnya dialami orang.

"Ya.. aku paham soal itu. Tapi, aku selalu melihatnya tanpa ekspresi, sekalinya tersenyum, aku sudah tahu pasti, senyumannya bukanlah senyuman yang tulus. Ia tidak pernah menghadiri acara pertemuan sekolah, _study tour_ , bahkan diajak teman-temannya untuk pergi bersenang-senang ia selalu menolak."

"Wah, Kyungsoo, kau diam-diam suka memperhatikan dia, eh?" Baekhyun memincingkan matanya sembari tersenyum intimidasi.

"A-apa maksudmu?! Jelas-jelas dia itu teman sekelas kita, wajar kalau aku khawatir, 'kan!" Kyungsoo mengelak, wajahnya kini kian memerah.

"He? Benarkah?" Wajah intimidasi serta senyuman menjengkelkan itu masih terpatri jelas di kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun. Yang di ajak bicara hanya diam saja, sudah malas untuk menanggapi omong kosong sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, "yang kau katakan itu benar, Soo. Bagaimana kalau kau mendekatinya pelan-pelan?"

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya, "a-akan kucoba. Tapi, entah kapan. Aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat."

Tanggapan itu dibalas dengan senyuman merekah dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, " _Okay_!"

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah menyambut setiap telinga siswa yang berada di kelas, guru yang tengah mengajar lantas memberhentikan penjelasannya lalu keluar setelah mengatakan, _'pelajarannya sampai disini terlebih dahulu'_.

Jongin segera memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya, ia spontan meninggalkan kelas tanpa berpamitan dengan teman-temannya. Tak ada waktu untuk itu. Ia harus segera bekerja untuk kebutuhan hidup dirinya dan pamannya. Membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit untuk berjalan kaki menuju tempat bekerjanya saat ini.

"Sore, Pak." Sapa Jongin mengetahui bos nya kini tengah mengarahkan pekerja-pekerjanya.

"Oh, Jongin! Sore juga." Bos Ahn memberikan sapaan dengan penuh semangat seperti biasa. "Kau akan bekerja dengan seragam sekolahmu?"

"Iya, Pak. Tak masalah." Pemuda itu hanya memberikan senyuman tipis seusai menaruh tas sekolahnya di pojokan.

Jongin bekerja di suatu pasar tradisional sebagai pengangkut barang, membersihkan sampah, dan juga sebagai penjaga serta penggali kubur di dua pemakaman pada hari senin dan minggu. Bukan hal yang lumrah baginya dibayar mahal untuk menggali sebuah makam yang dibayar oleh pihak lain, seperti dokter dan ahli anatomi.

Tak hanya itu, malamnya ia akan pergi menjadi seorang pelayan _cafe_ setiap hari rabu. Hanya di hari tersebut, ia harus mandi dan membersihkan dirinya di salah satu kamar mandi umum di pasar. Tak bisa ia mandi di rumah terlebih dahulu, karena perjalanannya yang jauh dari rumah menuju _cafe_. Lebih dekat dari pasar dengan jalan kaki.

Jongin sudah terbiasa mengangkut berbagai barang berat yang ia angkut di pundaknya. Beras, kontainer, galon air, bahkan semen pun pernah. Apapun ia lakukan untuk memenuhi kesehariannya dengan bahunya yang masih kuat itu. Jongin merasa untung dirinya masih muda dan kuat.

"Jongin, ini uangmu hari ini." Bos Ahn memberikannya beberapa lembar uang yang tak beramlop. Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya, menerima upahnya dengan senyum yang merekah, "terima kasih, Pak."

"Besok datang lagi, ya."

"Siap, laksanakan." Sahut Jongin dengan senyuman yang mengembang, ia memandang uang-uang itu, menempelkan lembaran itu ke keningnya, mencerminkan rasa syukur.

* * *

"Jongin! Astaga! Kenapa seragam mu lusuh sekali?" _Manager_ nya, Kim Minseok terkejut sesaat setelah Jongin datang dari pintu masuk _cafe_.

"Ah, iya. Maaf, _Hyung_. Hari ini aku ada pelajaran olahraga, dan aku lupa bawa pakaian _training_. Maaf kalau aku nampak sangat kumal." Jongin menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

"Haish, cepat ganti bajumu dengan seragam _cafe,_ berikan seragam sekolahmu padaku, biar aku cucikan." Minseok menarik lengan Jongin memasuki ruang ganti.

"Tapi, _Hyung_... Bukannya keringnya lama? Tidak masalah sama sekali, kok. Aku bisa cuci sendiri." Jongin mencoba menolak halus.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kutunggu di luar dengan seragam sekolahmu. Tenang saja, saat kau pulang nanti, pakaianmu sudah kering dan akan ku setrika." _Manager_ Kim langsung bergegas keluar.

Jongin hanya melongo, dan ia langsung menuruti apa mau sang _manager_. Ia ingat betul saat pertama kali datang kesini saat dulu masih dibutuhkan pekerja paruh waktu, Minseok tak ingin menganggap dirinya sebagai _manager_ , ia tidak suka ke-formalan. Maka dari itu, Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_ walau itu dipaksa.

Lelaki _tan_ itu meninggalkan ruang ganti, memberikan seragamnya pada Minseok setelah ditolak mentah-mentah darinya, Jongin tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun, namun apa mau dikata, Minseok sudah menganggap Jongin sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kau jaga didepan, kau bisa kan melayani sambil menjaga kasir? Seperti biasa, adikku, Jongdae, akan membantumu kalau kau butuh bantuan." Ujar si _manager_ sebelum meninggalkan kakinya untuk menjauhi dirinya ke ruang pencucian.

Minseok dan Jongdae adalah kakak-adik yang mendirikan _cafe_ kecil dan nyaman ini. Adiknya, Kim Jongdae sebagai juru masak, Minseok sebagai pelayan serta kasir. Dan saat itu dibutuhkan satu pekerja paruh waktu sesegera mungkin sebagai pelayan, kini Jongin lah satu-satunya pelayan yang menempati posisi pelayan ini.

 _Cafe Amore_ adalah namanya, walaupun kecil, sangatlah nyaman dan memiliki interior yang indah. Seringkali ramai pengunjung kesini karena berlokasi yang strategis, berdekatan dengan gedung perkuliahan. Cocok sebagai tempat berbincang, mengerjakan tugas, atau butuh waktu sendiri.

Jongin melayani para pengunjungnya dengan senyuman. Tak jarang banyak gadis dari berbagai kalangan datang hanya untuk merasakan pesona, senyuman, serta suara Jongin yang mendebarkan hati wanita.

Dan semua itu dilihat oleh sepasang dua mata bulat yang kini berada di dalam mobil, memandang wajahnya yang saat ini tengah tersenyum dihadapan para gadis. Dan momen itu menyayat hatinya.

Kenapa kau tak tersenyum seperti itu kepada teman-teman kelasmu?

"Padahal kita tak pernah berbicara, tak pernah menyapa. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat menjengkelkan melihatmu tersenyum semanis itu kepada orang yang tak kau begitu kenal?"

Lamunannya buyar, setelah supirnya kembali masuk ke dalam kursi supir sembari membawa sepotong kue serta _milkshake_ coklat yang baru saja di beli di _cafe_ tersebut. "Terima kasih, Pak Yoon."

"Tidak masalah, Tuan Muda. Tapi saya masih penasaran kenapa anda harus beli disini? Alangkah lebih baik Tuan Muda memesan kue yang jauh lebih nikmat dari pelayan dirumah Tuan Do." Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sang supir yang sudah berumur empat puluh tujuh tahun.

"Awalnya aku hanya penasaran ada rumor mencengangkan, ada pelayan _cafe_ yang membuat geger dari kalangan anak teman-teman bisnis ayah. Tak kusangka ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang sangat ku kenal." Kyungsoo masih memandang rupawan itu dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ah, begitu, Tuan Muda." Respon dari supirnya yang mengangguk paham.

Kyungsoo masih melekatkan maniknya pada sosok lelaki dibalik jendela _cafe_ disana, tak ingin melepaskan momen senyuman langka yang dibuat oleh lelaki jarang berekspresi seperti Jongin. "Anu, Tuan Muda. Bisakah kita jalan sekarang?"

Lamunannya pecah, pandangannya langsung lurus, menatap supirnya dari kaca spion, "I-iya. Jalankan mobilnya sekarang."

* * *

"Jongin- _ya_! Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu!" Suara Jongdae melengking ketika dalam _cafe_ sudah sepi. "Iya, _hyung_. Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya juga." Jongin tersenyim tipis.

"Tak kusangka tempat ini langsung ramai dua hari setelah kau datang, haha." Minseok pergi ke atas tangga setelah mengatakan itu, lalu turun dengan membawa sebuah tas karton yang berisikan pakaian Jongin yang bersih dan wangi.

"Jongin, terima kasih untuk hari ini, ya. Gajimu hari ini sudah ku masukan ke dalam tas itu." Minseok tersenyum manis, menepuk-nepukkan kepala Jongin sambil berjinjit dikit supaya tangannya itu dapat menggapai pelayan pekerja paruh waktunya.

"Iya, _hyung_. Terima kasih juga sudah mencucikan pakaianku. Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu, _hyung._ "

"Ya ampun, Jongin! Kenapa kau sangat manis! Aku tak menyesal sudah merekrutmu!"

Seusai Jongin berpamitan, ia pulang berjalan kaki yang akan menguras waktu tiga puluh menit dari _cafe_ hingga ke rumahnya. Sebuah jam analog terpampang jelas diatas suatu gedung, "setengah dua belas, ya? Cepat juga berarti." Tuturnya pelan. Biasanya ia akan pulang sekiranya jam dua belas atau malah jam setengah satu, tergantung dari jumlah pelanggan terakhir yang meninggalkan _cafe_.

Jalanan kota sudah sangat sepi, penerangan jalan umum yang hanya menerangi serta menemaninya saat ini. Tak ada lagi angkutan umum yang mau membawa seorang penumpang di jam segini.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga ia sampai dirumah. Pikirannya terjun dalam imajinasi, membuatnya seperti tak berlama-lama di dinginnya suhu malam yang terkadang hingga menusuk tulang.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya pelan sambil membuka pintu rumah pamannya itu.

"Mana uangnya?" Sahutan pertama yang keluar dari mulut paman nya.

Jongin memberikan amplop berisi uang hasil jerih payahnya hari ini, tidak semua tapi. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan uangnya di suatu tempat.

"Kenapa sedikit sekali?! Sebelumnya tidak sesedikit ini!" Pekikan kembali menusuk telinga setiap malam, setiap kali ia pulang. Dan ia sudah paham hal itu. "Hanya itu yang ku dapat.." Jawabnya lemah. Ia sudah sangat lelah hari ini.

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan untuk dirimu sendiri kan?!" Paman nya menarik kerah baju Jongin, memaksanya untuk menatap matanya agar jujur. Jongin selalu bersikap tenang, "aku memang mendapat segitu. Sungguh."

"Ack!"

Paman nya menghempaskan tubuh Jongin ke lantai, menabrak tubuhnya dengan lantai kayu yang keras. Tak berhenti sampai disana, pria besar itu menendang perut keponakannya itu tanpa belas kasih.

"Jual saja dirimu itu ke tante-tante girang! Aku butuh banyak uang! Apa perlu aku yang akan menjualmu?!" Paman nya kembali berteriak, meludahinya sebelum pria besar tersebut meninggalkan dirinya.

Jongin masih bersikap tenang, ia memasuki kamarnya, "oh, tidak. Baru saja baju ini di cuci oleh Minseok- _hyung_." Ucapnya pelan setelah menghembuskan napasnya. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju rumah, menidurkan dirinya diatas matras tipis.

"Ibu, Ayah. Apa perlu aku menjual diriku supaya aku bisa lepas dari tangannya?"

Jongin menitikan air matanya yang tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Hatinya saat ini sangat gelisah, otaknya pun sudah lelah. Untuk apa dia hidup? Apa tujuannya untuk bertahan hidup? Hanya untuk di siksa kah? Atau ia menunggu ajal dimana harga dirinya jatuh sebagai lelaki prostitusi?

Pikiran itu berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Hingga akhirnya ia terlelap bersamaan dengan deru napasnya yang sesegukan.

 **To Be Continued =**

 **.**

Hai, hai! Jangan lupa untuk review supaya aku makin semangat buat ngelanjutin ini! Untuk kalian yang silent reader, terima kasih buat sempatin baca, lebih bagus lagi kalo ikut review!


	3. CHAPTER 2

Presented by addictiveKokain

.

Jongin x Kyungsoo

.

.

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

Masih tak ada yang berbeda di tiap harinya. Jongin akan selalu bangun pagi, sekolah, bekerja, pulang, dan tidur dengan perasaan lelah menyelimuti dirinya. Hari-harinya terasa hambar, kurangnya waktu untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya. Terbesit di dalam hatinya ingin bergaul, namun apa mau dikata bilamana uang memanggilnya. Serta pamannya yang membuat kehidupannya _semrawut_.

Pagi itu masih sama, keluar dari rumah di lingkungan kumuh dengan sepatu sekolahnya yang usang dan robek. Jongin ingin memiliki sepatu baru, dan saat ini ia tengah menabung. Bukan hal yang biasa, uang tabungannya akan hilang entah kemana walau ia sudah menyimpannya di tempat paling sulit untuk dicari. Penciuman dari paman nya mengenai uang tak terpungkiri.

Namun, ada sedikit perbedaan di pagi hari saat itu. Mentari tidak menampakannya rupanya, langit sehingga kelabu, angin berhembus sedikit kencang menyapu surai hitam pemuda bermarga Kim itu. Dan sangat di sayangkan, tiba-tiba saja turun hujan. Jongin tidak memiliki payung. Tungkai jenjangnya ia arahkan menuju kios yang masih tutup, berteduh disana entah sampai kapan. Ia ingin menaiki bus untuk ke sekolahnya, halte masih jauh di ujung sana. Yang dapat ia simpulkan adalah hanya satu, ia tidak pergi ke sekolah.

"Halo, nak."

Pundaknya tersentuh lembut, sang empu bahu sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Menampakkan sesosok wanita yang tersenyum simpul padanya, guratan pada kedua matanya muncul, tampaknya wanita itu berumur sekitaran empat puluhan. Atau malah lebih.

Jongin ikut tersenyum tipis, tidak mungkin kan, ia menjadi seseorang yang pelit senyum yang dihadapannya saat ini adalah seseorang yang ramah padanya. "Ya, Nyonya?"

"Kau sekolah di SMA _Seogong-ye_ , bukan?" Tanyanya lembut.

Bahkan, saking lembutnya, Jongin tidak begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Nyonya itu karena derasnya hujan yang meredam suara dari wanita dihadapannya saat ini. Sedikit mendengar tersamar-samar di telinganya sesaat, namun otaknya mudah mencerna saat gestur bibir dari Nyonya itu menanyai sekolahnya.

"Iya, Nyonya." jawab Jongin singkat.

"Ambil payung ini, segeralah kau sekolah." Nyonya itu memberikannya sebuah payung lipat berwarna _pink_.

Kedua mata Jongin terbelalak, "B-benarkah? Bagaimana aku akan mengembalikannya?"

"Anakku juga bersekolah disana, kau bisa mengembalikan ini padanya." Nyonya itu kembali tersenyum simpul.

Jongin mengambil uluran payung tersebut, ia segera membukanya dan akan menerjang hujan deras. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anak anda, Nyonya?" Tanyanya sopan sebelum beranjak kaki.

Masih dengan senyuman simpul, wanita itu berkata, "Do Kyungsoo."

-000-

Setidaknya Jongin sudah memasuki pekarangan sekolah lima menit sebelum gerbangnya di tutup. Ia segera memasuki _lobby_ sekolahnya, menaruh payung basah itu ditempat penempatan khusus payung di sebelahnya. Ujung celananya basah, sepatunya pun sama. Ia bisa merasakan rasa basah dan rembesan air di kedua kakinya.

Ia segera menggantikan alas kakinya itu dengan sepatu _indoor_ di sekolahnya, serta mengganti kaos kaki. Untung saja ia selalu menyiapkan kaos kaki cadangan di loker miliknya untuk disaat-saat seperti ini.

Jongin menyusuri lorong untuk menuju kelasnya, menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Hendak membelok untuk menuju ke atas, ia mendapati seorang siswa yang tengah bernapas ngos-ngosan sembari satu tangannya menahan dirinya di dinding. Jongin sama sekali tak acuh, ia kembali menjalankan kedua kakinya menuju kelas.

 _Tunggu dulu, wajahnya pucat sekali_. Batinnya tiba-tiba saat irisnya sengaja menangkap penglihatan sekilas dari siswa itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tuturnya pelan sambil mendekati siswa itu.

"Eum.. Ya, aku tidak apa-apa.. hah.. hah.." Jawab siswa tadi masih dengan napasnya yang megap-megap.

Awalnya Jongin tak menyadari siapa yang ia ajak bicara, tapi sesaat ia melihat wajahnya, ia tahu betul siapa siswa itu. Do Kyungsoo namanya. Tidak salah lagi. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Selalu menjadi _rangking_ satu paralel di sekolahnya. Cerdas, baik, murah senyum, serta orang yang sangat berkecukupan. Yang terakhir, Jongin tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak. Jongin pun juga tidak begitu tahu banyak, nampaknya pemuda itu tak begitu banyak memiliki teman. Pernah ia sekali mendengar gosip dari beberapa teman perempuan di kelasnya.

' _Do Kyungsoo itu memilih-milih teman.'_

' _Maklum lah. Orang kaya raya seperti dia harus memilih teman.'_

' _Aku ingin dekat dengannya tapi rasanya sulit. Aku merasa kasta kita itu berbeda.'_

Jongin bergeming sejenak, haruskah ia membantunya? Bukannya si Do Kyungsoo itu memilih-milih teman? Orang kaya pula. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja anak itu melaporkan kepada orang tuanya, ada bocah dekil yang pura-pura baik untuk menolongnya?

"Kau tampak tidak baik-baik saja." Ujarnya lalu berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo, "naiklah." Pada akhirnya ia mengatakan itu. Lebih baik ia dilaporkan dan dimasukkan penjara daripada melihat orang tersebut akan pingsan.

"J-Jangan, aku berat." Jawabnya gugup. Kedua bola matanya yang menggemaskan itu seketika makin terbelalak dengan sikap Jongin yang mau menolongnya.

"Maaf, kalau aku menyinggungmu. Aku tahu kau orang kaya, aku tahu kau tidak ingin menyentuhku. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu, kau kelihatan kesulitan, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan itu seketika terpaku sejenak. Bukan, bukan itu maksud Kyungsoo. Dia hanya saja tidak biasa merepotkan orang lain untuk membantunya, apalagi menggendongnya hingga ke kelas. Kalau dibilang Kyungsoo memilih-milih teman itu memang benar, tapi ia bukan berarti ingin menjauhi dan menepis Jongin di kehidupannya. Ia bahkan ingin mendekatinya.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin Jongin berpikiran hal yang buruk tentangnya. "Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu, Jongin- _ah_." Katanya pelan lalu menempelkan dadanya kepada punggung lebar Jongin. Kedua tangannya ia rangkul pada leher pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Sedangkan Jongin segera menaikkan badannya sendiri, dan sesekali menyamankan posisi Kyungsoo di punggungnya.

Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya, meninggalkan area tangga tadi lalu menuju kelasnya. Sebenarnya Jongin bukan tipikal orang yang suka memperhatikan orang lain, tetapi sosok Do Kyungsoo ini memang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya. Sehingga desas-desus tentang dirinya suka menusuk kedua telinga, mau tak mau ia mendengarnya. Tak sampai disitu, terkadang Jongin melirik Kyungsoo disaat-saat sempit hanya untuk memastikan kabar itu benar atau tidak.

Salah satunya, Kyungsoo berkulit kuning pucat. Bukan warna yang semestinya dimiliki orang pada umumnya. Dan itu fakta.

Memasuki kelas, semua mata tertuju pada kedua insan yang baru saja datang. Siapa yang tak tercengang melihat dua manusia yang notabenenya yang satu orang kaya yang kurang suka didekati orang, dan yang satunya lagi orang pendiam dan kurang pergaulan. Bisik-bisik mulai memenuhi seisi kelas. Jongin _sih_ tidak peduli, ia langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke arah kursi yang didudukinya.

"Terima kasih, Jongin- _ah_." Kyungsoo tersenyum cukup lebar. Mulutnya yang jadi daya tarik dari dirinya, membuat orang-orang didalam kelas itu tertegun. Sangat manis.

"Hm." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengangguk.

Kedua kaki Jongin ia arahkan lagi menuju kursinya. Lalu melakukan aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan setiap pagi. Melanjutkan tidur. Sementara dirinya ingin menempelkan kepalanya diatas persilangan kedua tangannya, manusia yang tidak diinginkan menghampiri dirinya dengan larian kecil.

"Wow, Jongin. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung menghela napasnya sekilas.

"Lakukan apa maksudmu?"

"Menggendong Christian D.O."

"Nama apa-apaan itu?"

"Panggilan untuk si Pangeran."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "tidak jelas."

Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya lagi, ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Ahn _seonsaengnim_ datang memasuki kelas, menahan pertanyaan tadi, lalu kembali ke kursinya.

Jongin tidak begitu banyak memikirkan hal-hal tadi. Ia hanya membantunya, 'kan? Ia merasa ia tidak berhak untuk marah, kalaupun ia meladeni mereka dengan mengelak serta amarah, yang ada mereka pasti akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Secara tak langsung, Jongin membenarkan bahwasannya ia mendekati seorang Do Kyungsoo.

-000-

Bel pulang sekolah disambut dengan sorak sorai dari para murid, guru-guru yang mengajar di tiap kelas segera mengakhiri kelasnya. Jongin biasanya sudah segera beberes untuk siap-siap pergi bekerja sambilannya, tetapi tugas dari Im _seonsaengnim_ tadi menghambatnya untuk pergi dari kelas. Katanya, ada nilainya yang kurang dan harus ditambah, itu bisa naikkan dengan cara mengerjakan tugas tambahan.

Awalnya Jongin mengelak, ia pikir ia sudah mengerjakan semua tugas sekolahnya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia tersadar ia melewatkan sebuah tugas karena lupa waktu lalu. Dan karena itulah Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sendirian pula. Hanya dirinya yang masih kurang. Belum lagi ia tak begitu paham dengan materi ini.

Kalau sudah begini, siapa yang disalahkan?

Sekitaran dua puluh menit setelah bel berbunyi, menyisakan dirinya sendirian di dalam kelas sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mencoret-coret angka supaya menemukan jawabannya yang benar. Tak jarang ia melihat buku nya, mencari cara penyelesaian yang setidaknya sesuai dengan perihal soal yang harus dikerjakan.

"Lho? Jongin- _ah_ kau belum pulang?" Atensi si penghuni kelas langsung mengarah ke sumber suara. Mendapati lelaki yang tak asing lagi baginya. Orang berkulit kuning pucat dengan cucuran keringat banyak.

"Ya. Kau sendiri?"

Orang yang ia ajak bicara memasuki kelas, menghampiri meja miliknya sendiri dan mengambil sebuah botol di laci meja belajarnya. "Hah? Oh, ya. Aku ada yang ketinggalan, hah.. Makanya aku kembali hah.." Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan napas megap-megap, lantas menghampiri Jongin.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" Sebenarnya, tanpa Kyungsoo tanya, ia tahu kalau pria didepannya ini sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika. Dia memang buruk untuk memulai pembicaraan yang baik.

"Kau tahu cara mengerjakan ini?" Jongin menunjuk salah satu soal yang membuatnya menetap disana. Kyungsoo memutar sedikit buku yang ditunjuk Jongin supaya ia dapat membaca dengan jelas.

"Oh, ini. Kau harus memfaktorkan persamaannya terlebih dahulu lalu memasukkan angka ini pada x." Tutur Kyungsoo pelan. "Pinjamkan aku pensilmu," tambahnya lagi.

Kyungsoo menjelaskan tahapan-tahapannya pada Jongin dengan telaten. Memastikan di tiap tahapan pengerjaannya Jongin paham betul. Jongin yang sedari tadi diajarkan mengangguk paham, sesekali ia terkadang tak paham dan mengharuskan Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan kedua kalinya dengan lebih detail. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Kau paham?" Kyungsoo menatap kedua manik hitam Jongin dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ya, sangat paham. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo." Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, lalu ia membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Jongin teringat sesuatu, ia pagi ini meminjam sebuah payung kepada seorang nyonya tadi pagi. "Kyungsoo, aku ingin mengembalikkan payung padamu."

Awalnya Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, Jongin segera menjelaskannya dengan singkat. Setelahnya pemuda bermata bulat itu langsung menganggukan kepalanya paham, "oke, kau menaruhnya di _lobby_ , 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersamaan?"

"Tentu."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi dari ruang kelas. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, namun keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraannya bagaimana, sedangkan Jongin sedari tadi berwajah datar, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Seorang imajiner. Jongin kalau sudah memasuki dunia imajinasinya, ia menjadi tak sadar dengan sekelilingnya.

"Eh?" Kepala Jongin melihat ke samping. Tidak mendapati seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya. Ia pun baru merasakan kehilangan seseorang disampingnya tadi, padahal ia sudah menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Kyungsoo supaya tak tertinggal.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggilnya pelan. Ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang bersamaan dengan badannya. Maniknya melihat pria yang ia cari dengan posisi yang sama seperti pagi tadi di belakangnya cukup jauh. Berusaha untuk tetap berdiri dengan tangannya yang menempel di dinding.

Jongin berlari menghampiri temannya itu, wajahnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, rasa panik membakarnya. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaannya tak digubris, Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan setelah beberapa detik ia melayangkan pertanyaan itu. Lagi, Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. Berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo, "cepat, naiklah."

Kyungsoo tidak mengoceh, ia menerima tawaran itu. Kedua kaki Jongin sedikit berlari, segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Di depan sana ada seseorang laki-laki paruh baya mengenakan jas rapi, Jongin berpikir mungkin beliau adalah orang terpercaya Kyungsoo atau siapalah. Ia langsung memasuki Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil setelah pria itu membukakan pintu penumpang.

Pria ber jas itu segera menutup pintu mobil, memasuki kursi kemudi dan meninggalkan Jongin dibelakang. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi memegang buku tugasnya, ia remas, pikirannya cemas sehingga buku itu sedikit lecak. Kedua matanya melihat nanar seiring mobil itu tampak mengecil.

Jongin telat bekerja, seharusnya ia sudah berada di pasar dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah ia mengumpulkan tugasnya di meja guru, ia memutuskan untuk pulang, bersama dengan payung lipat di genggamannya. Jongin belum sempat mengembalikannya. Mungkin hari senin ia akan mengembalikannya, sebab besok adalah hari minggu. Di hari itu beberapa pekerja ada yang libur, dan ada yang bekerja seperti dia.

Jongin tidak memegang beberapa lembar uang sekarang. Ia tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi apabila dirinya tak membawa sepersen pun uang. Mungkin kemungkinan terburuknya, ia tak sadarkan diri setelah di hajar habis-habisan. Ya, Jongin sudah kebal juga. Toh, paling-paling perut atau beberapa tulangnya akan terasa nyeri.

Saat ini Tuhan memberikannya sebuah keajaiban yang datangnya sangatlah langka. Pamannya tak ada dirumah, mungkin paman nya itu kini tengah mabuk-mabukkan di tempat lain. Atau malah di tempat prostitusi? Ah, Jongin sama sekali tidak peduli dimana orang itu kini berada. Ia malah senang manusia tidak berguna itu tidak ada dirumah.

-000-

Minggu menyambut hari. Pagi ini cukup cerah, banyak mobil yang berlalu-lalang mengisi jalanan bersama anggota keluarga masing-masing didalamnya. Entah berlibur, bertamasya, atau makan-makan. Entahlah. Dan ada juga yang bekerja, pekerjaan itu pun juga tak bisa dihitung dengan jari. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang tidak libur pada hari minggu maupun hari raya.

Jongin contohnya.

Kedua tangannya lihai membersihkan taman pemakaman yang dibaluti sarung tangan. Mencabut ilalang yang sekiranya menganggu keindahan tempat itu. Ia juga membawa ember berisi air serta kain lap. Terkadang ia merasa kurang kerjaan sehingga membersihkan tiap batu nisan setiap minggunya. Tergantung _mood_ dia juga, _sih_. Pemakaman disana Jongin rasa cukup luas, maka dari itu tidak semua akan ia bersihkan. Bergiliran tiap minggu per-meternya.

"Jongin, kau rajin sekali membersihkan tiap batu nisan disini." Ucap salah satu temannya.

Jongin menganggapnya teman –mungkin begitu. Park Chanyeol namanya. Pemuda yang berusia lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Sama seperti Jongin, Chanyeol tidak begitu banyak teman. Lelaki itu biasa keluar hanya di hari minggu, untuk bercakap-cakap tidak jelas pada Jongin. Si pemakai marga Kim itu juga tak merasa keberatan juga. Tidak semenyebalkan Sehun pikirnya.

Chanyeol sendiri cacat sejak lahir. Kedua kakinya nampak normal seperti kaki pada umumnya. Tungkainya bagus, panjang seperti kaki idaman para lelaki. Namun disayangkan saraf pada kakinya tidak berfungsi semestinya. Mengharuskannya berjalan menggunakan tongkat atau kursi roda.

"Ah, ya, _Hyung_. Aku bosan." Jawab Jongin singkat setelah dia kembali menuju rumah kecil sebagai tempat teduh di pemakaman itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya bersama dua tongkatnya, menghampiri Jongin yang tengah terduduk di bangku taman pemakaman dibawah pohon rindang. Pohon disaat-saat seperti ini kelihatan bagus, indah, serta menyejukkan. Bagaimana kalau malam? Pohon itu dihuni oleh berbagai macam makhluk, lalu bisa saja ' _ada_ ' yang menduduki bangku ini disaat sepi.

Horor memang. Tapi Jongin tidak takut. Ia malah ingin bisa berbicara kepada hantu-hantu disini. Gila dia itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Kkamjong?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menduduki dirinya diatas bangku itu. Tongkatnya ia taruh disebelahnya.

Jongin melirik sekilas kearahnya, "tidak ada yang spesial. Biasa-biasa saja." Katanya. "Bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"Tidak ada yang buruk. Biasa-biasa saja." Chanyeol menjawab dengan _copy_ -an dari temannya itu. Jongin hanya mendengus bersamaan dengan senyuman tipis terpatri jelas di sudut bibirnya. "Dasar _copas_."

Jongin pernah bercerita tentang latar belakang dirinya, dan ia hanya mengatakan kehidupannya pada Chanyeol. Ia belum pernah bercerita pada siapapun selain Chanyeol. Tidak tahu bagaimana, ia berpikir pemuda tampang dungu itu bisa menjadi wadah segala curhatannya. Bahkan ia pernah bercerita ia diperlakukan secara kasar.

"Kau tidak ada niatan untuk pergi dari rumah itu?" Chanyeol bertanya tiba-tiba. Jongin hanya menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong.

"Entahlah. Aku ingin bunuh diri saja rasanya." Jongin menghela napasnya pelan.

"Kau gila?!"

"Ya, aku gila. Aku stres. Aku depresi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa aku hidup. Aku hidup terasa hambar. Aku selalu melakukan hal yang sama dan diperlakukan hal yang sama." Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Jongin. Lelaki jangkung itu sendiri juga tahu diri bahwa dirinya memang tak bisa membantu banyak. Yang bisa dan biasa ia lakukan hanyalah menyemangat Jongin.

"Setidaknya aku ingin mati dengan perasaan tujuan hidupku ada." Tambahnya lagi.

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Manik hitamnya menatap Jongin penuh kesedihan. "Aku.. aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku ingin memberimu kata-kata penyemangat, tapi aku takut kalau perkataan ku nanti akan membuat hatimu sakit."

"Aku ingin membantumu, namun yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah duduk dan memikirkan hidupmu." Tambahnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "terima kasih, _Hyung_. Setiap kali ku bercerita dan kau selalu ada untuk menemaniku, sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau sudah membantuku dengan melepas rasa stresku, _Hyung_. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri."

"Astaga, Kkamjong. Kau ini benar-benar.." Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya, tampak seperti menahan tangis ala-ala di dunia kartun. "Apa-apaan, _sih_ , _Hyung_. Berlebihan sekali." Jongin tertawa pelan sambil mengguncang bahu temannya itu pelan.

Kedatangan Jongin di hari minggu selalu ditunggu oleh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya kalau dibilang ada teman selain Jongin, ya, ada. Hanya saja Chanyeol lebih nyaman berteman dengannya karena memiliki selera humor yang sama. Mereka akan membahas sesuatu hal yang tidak penting hingga sesi curhat yang serius. Seperti masalah keluarga Jongin atau malah masalah percintaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kerap kali ditolak mentah-mentah oleh wanita yang ingin dia pacari hanya masalah kekurangan fisik yang ia miliki. Jongin berpikir bahwa wanita-wanita itu bodoh sekali, mereka tidak ingin menerima segala kekurangan dari pasangannya. Dan reaksi Chanyeol hanyalah, _'tidak masalah, mungkin Tuhan sudah merencanakan seseorang yang lebih pantas untukku.'_

Sibuk berbicara hingga tertawa bersama, manik hitam Jongin menangkap seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Berjalan di jalan setapak yang dikeliling gundukan pemakaman. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuket bunga yang tak tahu apa jenisnya, hingga akhirnya orang itu berhenti di salah satu pemakaman yang Jongin pastikan adalah anggota keluarganya.

"Melayat sendirian kah orang itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba saat ia ikut meluruskan pandangannya seperti Jongin.

"Sepertinya iya." Jongin menjawab singkat. "Aku baru lihat dia pertama kali kesini."

"Mungkin dia sering datang kesini di setiap bukan hari minggu. Lalu ia ada waktu untuk melayat hari ini." Tebak Chanyeol yang hanya disahut anggukan pelan dari temannya itu.

"Dia Baekhyun." Ujar Jongin.

"Eh? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Teman sekelasku."

"Oh, pantas."

Jongin menatap intens teman sekelasnya itu, ia bisa melihat pemuda itu kini tengah berbicara di samping gundukan salah satu keluarganya. Bercerita yang mungkin menurutnya akan didengar oleh mendiang keluarganya itu. Toh, ia sering begitu pada makam kedua orang tuanya. Bercerita, sampai menangis dengan perasaan depresi. Ingin segera mati agar segera bergabung bersama orang tuanya, dan malamnya ia bermimpi bertemu dengan ayah ibunya, lalu berkata untuk tidak berpikir hal yang bodoh seperti itu.

Cukup lama Baekhyun disana, sulit bagi dia untuk meninggalkan pusara keluarganya itu. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan sisi orang yang ia sayangi. Baekhyun meluruskan lututnya, hendak pergi dari sana sebelum matahari makin terbenam. Ia kembali dengan tungkai mungilnya meninggalkan area pemakaman itu.

"Baekhyun!"

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Jongin disana bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang tak ia kenal. Jongin melambaikan tangannya, seakan-akan memberi kode bahwa raganya tengah disini. Baekhyun yang merasa heran kenapa teman sekelasnya disini, ia langsung menghampiri sumber suara. "Jongin, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Berjaga."

"Wow, kau menjaga pemakaman ini?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat, tak menyangka ternyata teman sekelasnya ini berjaga di pemakaman disini. "Jong, aku tak menyangka kau punya teman juga. Ku kira kau anti sosial." Chanyeol menimpal begitu saja didalam percakapannya dengan Baekhyun. Si tubuh mungil itu malah terkekeh pelan sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

"Jahatnya kau, _Hyung_. Perkenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun." Jongin menunjuk temannya itu dengan kelima jarinya.

"Baek, si idiot ini namanya Park Chanyeol."

"Jahat sekali kau. Oh ya, salam kenal, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun pun ikut menyambar tangan itu, bersalaman dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. "Iya, salam kenal juga." Ucapnya dengan senyuman manis.

 _Omaygat ini tangan alus bener macem anduk gua._ Pikir Chanyeol. Ia merasakan kelembutan tangan teman Kim Jongin itu. Ia memiliki handuk favorit dirumahnya, sama halusnya seperti tangan Baekhyun.

"Lama amat." Cibir Jongin.

"Ealah, _punten_. _Leungeun na lemes pisan, Ya Karim._ (Ealah, maaf. Tangannya lembut sekali, Ya Gusti)" Chanyeol berkata seraya melepas tautan tangannya dengan Baekhyun. Si mungil hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanda tak paham dengan ucapan teman barunya itu.

"Idiot, 'kan?" Ucap Jongin sambil menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh manis, Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya itu malah wajahnya bersemu merah. "Najis, salting." Jongin malah kompor.

"Woi!" Chanyeol langsung menyambar leher Jongin, hendak mencekik temannya itu. Baekhyun yang berada didepan mereka berdua tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah konyol keduanya. Rasa sedih dan kesepian didalam dirinya seketika hilang begitu saja.

 **To Be Continued**

.

Maapkan kalo ga seru di chapter ini, yeorobun /deep bow/. Aku bingung buat ngerangkai kata-kata yang puitis ala-ala gitu, aku ga pro soalnya :') Mohon maap kalo Kaisoo-nya disini kerasa kurang banyak, next chapter kaisoo nya aku banyakin dan ada bumbu chanbaek dikit xD

review sangat membantu~ see you in next chapter! /tring/


End file.
